1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processors, and more particularly to improved architecture of data processors for reducing costs, size, and code density.
2. Description of Related Art
Microprocessors are designed to handle specific data widths. For example, a vector processor designed for parallel processing of 32 8-bit data elements uses 256-bit wide vector registers and execution units having 32-byte data paths. Vector processor instructions may specify a location of any of 32 elements within a vector register and a type of operation to be performed on the specified elements. Because the register sizes, execution unit architecture, and instruction syntax are adapted to operate on vectors of a specific size, such architectures are generally unable to accommodate larger size data widths.
Therefore, as newer microprocessors are designed for larger data widths to increase processing power, smaller data width architectures are unable to support these larger data operations. Consequently, the new designs provide larger registers and new instructions to specify data element locations and operation types. For example, 512-bit wide registers and instructions capable of specifying up to 64 element locations are needed to process 64 bytes of data. In order to process larger data widths, the size and cost of the microprocessor increases because of the need to increase chip size and to develop and manufacture new vector processor circuits.
Minimizing costs and chip area are important goals in microprocessor design. Therefore, a vector processor capable of processing larger data widths without a proportional increase in chip size, cost, and code length is desired. Specifically, an vector processor capable of emulating larger data width operations with existing architecture designed for smaller data width operations is desired.